


A Gentle Celebration

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, We Survived a Battle Sex, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: After another gruesome battle, Hubert slips into Ferdinand's tent to check upon him. Both are tired but extremely excited to have earned another victory for the Empire. Ferdinand wishes to celebrate their triumph by having slow, sensual sex with his lover. (Since they have yet to be gentle, always rushing in the short moments between all the grueling work of fighting a war.) However, such tenderness causes Hubert's emotions to run rampant.(AKA: Ferdinand makes love to Hubert instead of simply fucking him. All of his praise and worship caused the mage to burst into tears from over-stimulation.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160





	A Gentle Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klelantos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klelantos/gifts).



> Welcome to Wada hears someone mention a soft kink or idea they have about Hubert or Ferdinand, so she must provide said content!  
> I hope I did your little idea justice Karson! Please enjoy everyone <3
> 
> Check out the art I got commissioned of this fic! It's so gorgeous! Look [ here ](https://twitter.com/spicy_tunes/status/1331479371996147712?s=20)

The evening is cold, perhaps even frigid. A lingering chill sinks into the bones of every Imperial soldier. Despite doing their best to fight against the chill, it was a constant battle, similar to that of the war itself. Although, with another decisive victory under the Empire’s belt, it was only a matter of time before Fhirdiad was within their palm.

Such an occasion required celebration. Which was how Hubert had ended up slipping into Ferdinand’s tent in the dead of night. He had approached with the notion of checking to see if Ferdinand had fallen asleep by this hour, only to be greeted by the sight of him changing the bandages around his left forearm. He had taken a rather deep blow from an axe in the midst of battle.

Hubert had attempted to excuse himself from the tent, claiming he would return to visit when he was not busy or injured, but Ferdinand reached and tugged upon his pant leg and requested him to stay. So, he climbed into the tent and found himself talking with Ferdinand for what felt like hours. Both of them knew that it was best to get their rest; they had _numerous_ long days or marching ahead, but the desire to spend time together outweighed that concern.

Talking with Ferdinand had become so easy during these grueling years. Where he used to have to pull teeth to even sit himself near the other in the dining hall at Garegg Mach, Hubert found himself soothed by his presence. The sound of his voice was pleasant, a calming chatter that oozes hard working optimism. And it never sounded better than when it was hushed in the middle of the night, sharing his aspirations for the upcoming days. With every passing night, it felt as if the two were getting closer to their realizing their shared dream.

Before Hubert realized it, he had been once again caught in the web of Ferdinand. He found himself tugged closer as the night went along, feeling the warmth of the other’s body against him. The look within Ferdinand’s eyes is not new; it was a **sensual** gaze that he had been on the receiving end multiple times before. Without words, he is already aware of what is to unfold.

While Hubert was usually the type of man who preferred his privacy for such intimate moments, there were times even he would allow human desire to overcome his stiff inhibitions. Tonight was one of those moments. The mood of the entire campaign was lifted in joy, knowing that victory was in their grasps after such tireless years of bloodshed. Such a feeling was not lost on either man, but maybe even stronger within their hearts with the amount of time, blood, and tears each have staked in this war.

Along with such relief was a _longing_. A wish to celebrate how far they've come, both as an army and as a couple.

Ferdinand found himself gripping onto Hubert, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind as they sat together within the dimly lit tent. The flickering candle lit lantern was soon to run out, but for now it illuminated Hubert's tired eyes and blushing face when Ferdinand began to kiss upon the back of his neck. His hands work their way up from the bottom of his shirt, unbuttoning it and whispering gently into his ear.

“Hubert, my beloved, shall we unwind after another successful mission? I believe you deserve it. I can feel the tension radiating from you.” He sighs, going to turn his head and kiss upon his cheek.

“You do realize we are in a tent, correct? That it does not provide the best cover for keeping our...privacy.” He says this, but also leans in to meet his lips. He shares a couple of chaste kisses, shrugging off his shirt when Ferdinand reaches the collar.

“I do.” He hums thoughtfully, pushing him down to the ground with a gentle pressure. As he crawls over top of him, he moves his hands to his belt, unbuckling it and slipping it through its loops. “However,...I also believe in your ability to keep your voice down. I will be gentle.”

A soft snort leaves Hubert’s nose, feeling him tug down his trousers once they have been unzipped. He lets them leave his legs, his body now eagerly awaiting the warmth of another to combat the wintry air.

“When have you ever been gentle?” He taunts him, watching with a bemused smirk as Ferdinand begins to unbutton and shed off his own pants. He also keeps himself in his smallclothes, for the moment.

“ _Ah_. A mistake I shall remedy tonight, dear.” Ferdinand whispers, moving back down to kiss upon his lips. Eagerly, Hubert meets with that same passion, gentle yet full of all the quiet sentiment that has bloomed between them. “Today’s victory requires a celebration.”

His claim is accentuated with a slow press of their hips. He rolls himself against Hubert, letting the friction grow between them. A few gentle sighs from both men are shared, swallowed up in their kisses. It is a familiar feeling, grinding into one another with a hunger for the warmth and comfort only another human being can provide, especially on a night as frigid as this.

Hands begin to explore Hubert’s body tentatively, taking his time to appreciate all that lies beneath him. Sex was still a relatively new aspect to their relationship. Truthfully, their entire partnership was still fresh and had much to be uncovered as they learned how to love one another. And Hubert’s little comment about their past liaisons has Ferdinand feeling a bit more tender this evening.

Thus, it became his personal mission tonight to express the richness of his love for Hubert through his body. There would be no rushing. Despite the need for sleep, Ferdinand could not rest until he properly relished in the beauty that was Hubert von Vestra. The mage often worked himself to sickness, and Ferdinand believed he was not appreciated enough. So, he would see to it that his body was worshiped after a glorious triumph.  
Their lips meet with a greater thirst, pressing into one another with renewed force and desire. When Ferdinand feels that familiar tug of teeth upon his bottom lip, he can’t help but open his mouth and happily greet Hubert’s tongue in his mouth. He rubs them together, all while his hands begin to dance across his sides. The fingertips circling around his hips receive a few shudders, almost as if ticklish.

Gliding upwards, his hands find their way up to brush over his stomach, tracing over a scar Hubert had received early on in the war. He even breaks away from their kisses, much to the annoyance of Hubert as he grumbles under his breath. Yet, Ferdinand just smiles and moves to kiss across the scar upon the right side of his stomach, near his hip. He showers it with pecks, doing the same to a few smaller markings across his skin as he makes his way up to his chest.

“What are you trying to accomplish?” Hubert questions him, gazing downwards as Ferdinand begins to nuzzle himself between his chest so he can listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It is a slow and gentle thumping against his ear, reminding him that the two of them were still alive. Despite all that has been lost in the massacre of war, they had each other. And with one another, they would survive and conquer this war.

For Lady Edelgard.

For Adrestia.

For their **future**.

“Just taking my time, Hubert. Be patient. I will give you a little more attention.” He teases him, earning him a huff of irritation. Yet, he can tell by the way Hubert slightly leans into his hands, once they wrap around each small breast, that he is _eager_ to be pleased and touched in any shape or form.

Tenderly, he begins to cup and massage at his chest, letting his hands fondle each pec with both a desire to please and a selfish want to squeeze at the soft flesh. He was not the most muscular man in their army for certain, but Ferdinand appreciated his body just the way it was. He wouldn’t change a thing about him. In fact, he appreciated how he could hold each of his breasts in the palm of his hands.

His hands massage, warming the cool skin with his fingertips. He savors the faint sighs that leave his lover’s lips, but he knew he needed more. So, Ferdinand begins to rub against each nipple, lightly rubbing and twisting them between his fingers The reaction he gets is immediate, as Hubert’s breath stutters and catches with a tender moan. He can feel the buds hard against his thumbs, circling around them and eyeing how Hubert’s eyes lightly crease with delight at the touch.

“Why do you waste your time with that? I am not….of your build.” Hubert meets his gaze, watching Ferdinand descend so he can kiss him once more. Then, his lips trail down his chin and jaw, leading down his neck and across his collar until they hover above his chest.

He does not reply with his voice, but instead with his actions. Lifting off his hand from the left breast, he parts his lips and encompasses his nipple into the warmth of his mouth. Quickly, he begins to suck upon it, nearly fitting the entire thing, since he knew Hubert loved it when he nursed on his chest as if he were a newborn.

His tongue darts from his lips, gliding its way across the stiff nipple and providing exquisite stimulation to the sensitive bud as his mouth suckled upon the breast harder. The sound he makes are lewd and wet, and they fill the air of the tent, along with the moans that were increasing in volume and frequency from Hubert.

Lifting a hand, Hubert rests it upon the back of Ferdinand’s hand once he swaps his mouth onto the right breast, giving the same special treatment. His fingers weave their way into his hair, gripping onto it as if to push him down against his chest. This desperation acts as encouragement for Ferdinand to continue loving upon Hubert. His goal was to fulfill all of his partner’s wishes while still treating him with the utmost care.

Pulling off with an obscene popping sound, Ferdinand hums in approval at his red and puffy each nipple has become. It matches with the blush that has both stained his face and spreads down his neck and collar. The fact that Hubert became so flushed at the simplest of touches and affection was a true gift to Ferdinand. His pale complexion shined further with the bright red and pink splotches that would color it like a painting.

“May I...touch you, Hubert?” Ferdinand asks, moving to kiss back down to his hips. Once there, he lets his fingers tease the waistband of his smallclothes. He wants to savor this moment, but that did not mean he was any less aroused. He craved the intimacy that only his grumpy, yet sweet mage could provide to him.

“Yes, you do not have to ask.” Hubert mumbles, a soft sound of shock as he tugs off his smallclothes and bares his hardening cock to the evening air. “...Quicken yourself. We still must wake with the other at dawn-”

His voice cuts off when Ferdinand wraps his hand around his cock without a warning. The warmth of his touch is jarring, but very welcomed. Slowly, Ferdinand pumps his hand around his length, squeezing and twisting around the head of his cock. He can feel the way he twitches under his touch, unable to hide how his body reacts strongly to him. There were times when Hubert would pretend to not be as desperate for his physical affection with his words, but his body gave away his true feelings every single time.

“ _Ah_. I will not have you rushing me. I told you, I wish to treasure your body. You deserve it after all the tiresome battles we have faced. All the long hours we spend awake, preparing for each campaign…” Ferdinand whispers, tightening his grip and watching a small bead of precum upon the tip.

“Ferdinand…”

“Shh, I will not hear any arguments. You either go along with my wish to spoil you…” He stops his touch, removing it from his cock. “Or you will have nothing.”

Annoyance is obvious upon Hubert’s face, scowling despite his flushed expression. The sight is far too adorable to Ferdinand, unable to ever take his anger serious when they are in the midst of having sex. As he has a small tantrum over being riled up with no relief, Ferdinand moves to remove his own underwear, pulling them off nice and slow to give a small show. It works as intended, as he can feel the hungry gaze upon him as his cock springs forth from underneath the fabric.

“Fine, go slow.” Hubert concedes, knowing that his partner was a man of his word. He would not go back on it.

“Wonderful.” Ferdinand coos, moving himself between the soft thighs of his lover. For a man who tried to come off as all sharp edges with a jaded soul, his thighs were so plush to the touch. He pushes them apart, letting a hand on each rub and give a few teasing squeezes. He always filled out the lovely little poofy pants he oh-so adored with them.

Fingertips brush into the inner halves, inching towards where his cock laid weeping for attention once more. But he doesn’t give him it. He merely brushed against it with his hand while cherishing his body a little longer. His lips come back down, kissing and nipping at the soft skin.

A new melody of quiet mewls and whines settles into the breeze, enchanting Ferdinand under his spell. If he could have fallen deeper in love with Hubert, he would have. Alas, it was not possible when his sentiments ran vaster than the depth of the ocean. He dotes upon the softness of his thighs, giving each their respective turn to be marked and ravished by his lips.

“Gorgeous. Every part of you.” He speaks into his thighs, leaving a path of kisses before bringing his hands back to help get a better angle of his rear. He finds himself pulling apart the cheeks, squeezing at them for a moment before sitting back up.

He reaches his arm over across the tent, fishing for a vial from one of his bags. He located the oil and quickly grabbed it, bending back over to Hubert. He sometimes had to stop and take a moment to fully gawk at the glory that was Hubert von vestra beneath him. How **fortunate** he was to have found his way not only within his bed, but within his heart even more so.

Twisting off the cap, he allows the oil to coat across his fingers, trying to warm it within his hand before situating himself back between his favorite spot. His fingers brush up against his hole, slicking over it to get him accustomed to the temperature of the oil before pressing a single finger inside of him.

“That’s it. Relax for me, beloved.” Ferdinand speaks in an infatuated tone, letting the single finger move gradually in and out to help stretch him for his cock. He can see the way Hubert tenses, but his muscles loosen up as he kisses along his thighs once more. Sucking upon the plush skin, he scatters a few hickeys upon his pale complexion.

When he’s ready, Ferdinand slides a second finger to join the first, pushing them past the rim and keeping a steady pace as they massage and stretch. Then, the oil is a blessing, making it far easier and quicker to add a third finger once Hubert’s body is begging for more. The three fingers thrusts in and out of his lover, and he gazes at the sight of his slicked hole with anticipation. His own cock, which had been ignored for far too long this evening, was desperate to nestle inside of his ass.

He can also tell that Hubert is growing impatient again by the way he presses his hips against his fingers, as if he could get them any deeper. Still, the sight is vulgar, and Ferdinand burns it into his memory for future lonely nights before pulling the three fingers from his lover. The whimper that follows is so breathy that he almost didn’t hear it. Luckily, in this cramped tent, it was easy to hear every noise that comes from Hubert’s body.

Positioning himself between his thighs once more, Ferdinand covers his length in a little extra lubrication before pressing the head of his cock against his ass, nudging against his hole. One hand under his thigh to keep his target in sight and the other upon the base of his cock, Ferdinand pushes forward so that he can thrust into Hubert with one slow movement.

The taut grip around his length sucks him in, clenching around him with its _dizzying_ heat. He resists the urge to begin moving at once. That was not what tonight was about.

Tonight was all about Hubert, and about relishing in another victory. Another night that they have survived to fight another day.

“ _Hnngh_ , you...can start, Ferdinand.” Hubert huffs out, his legs wrapping around his waist in an attempt to keep them connected. He stares up at him, watching his hair come falling down once Ferdinand crawls over him.

“I will.” He replies, rolling his hips experimentally. He moves both of his hands to hold onto Hubert’s that had been gripping at the ground. He takes them and intertwines their fingers.

Their eyes lock before Ferdinand pulls out slightly to start thrusting into him at a shallow, gentle pace. Then, he leans forward to bring their lips back into kisses. It had been far too long, and he desired to have his mouth blessed with the warmth of his lover's lips moving against it. He tentatively slips his tongue into Hubert's mouth, keeping it still languid but full of pure passion in every passing second. There was no better sensation in this entire world than tasting the moans on Hubert’s tongue.

Rocking their hips together, he pulls out further to slide in deeper into Hubert, but he keeps it tender. The gentle collision of skin soft in the air, barely audible as he does not wish to rush through this. As much as he obsessed over the guttural moans he could unleash from his lover when pressing his back into the sheets, now wasn’t the time.

“Lovely. Amazing. Mesmerizing. Stunning. Beautiful. Breathtaking.” Ferdinand praises Hubert with every compliment he can think of, breaking their kisses to whisper them in his ear. “You are all this to me, and more.”

Such high praise seems to have its effect, as Hubert finds himself suddenly overwhelmed. Not only was Ferdinand making such gentle love to him, but he was practically worshiping his body. Each thrust was angled to fill him up as deep as he could go, allowing them to connect as physically intimate as possible.

Then, there were his words. He was whispering the sweetest words he’s ever heard spoken to him. No one has even called him these things before Ferdinand. He was used to being seen as terrifying, intimidating, brooding, unfeeling, detached, and so much **worse**. But not here. Not with Ferdinand. His lover attempts to erase all those negative thoughts and doubts with his praise.

The hands he was holding onto loosen up. Hubert can’t keep this up. He never felt so _good_ in his lifetime. His body was pulsing with a pleasant heat, thrumming along with the heartbeat of Ferdinand as he delicately made love with him. It’s to the point that his joy from feeling so cherished and wanted starts to overflow his senses.

Hence, when Ferdinand feels Hubert begin to let his hands go, he looks at him with concern. Out of nowhere, his green eyes are blurring with tears. They spill over as he stifles a few sobs, turning his head aside in embarrassment.

“L-Look away. I...I am unsightly.” He grits his teeth, closing his eyes as more tears stream down his face.

Ferdinand feels worry overcome his heart, stopping his movements and turns his head to look back at him. He moves his hands to shift his face, begging him to open his eyes and speak to him.

“Hubert! Did I hurt you?” He gets a shaking head in response as Ferdinand wipes away a few of the tears. Although, more keep taking their place as Hubert groans and tries to jerk his hips back against Ferdinand.

“Then, what is wrong?” He frowns, getting him to open his eyes finally.

“I-I...am **happy** , you fool!” Hubert groans, sniffling as he can hear all the concern in his partner’s voice for his well being.

Ferdinand is more confused, but Hubert moves to wrap his arms around him. He pulls him closer so that they are flush against one another. Not an inch of space to be found between them.

“I love you.” He breathes out the words, a tremble coursing through his body. “I...I love you so much, Ferdinand. But hearing you...speak to me with such _kindness_? Treating me, a grown man, like glass that could shatter? It is too much. Far too much for me to handle…”

As soon as Hubert explains his sudden outburst of tears, Ferdinand finds himself blinking back a few drops. He shakes his hand. Moving to wrap his arms back around him, he embraces him tight before starting to thrust once more. He keeps it consistent, as deep as he can go with just the slightest increase in speed from before.

“Oh Hubert..” He sighs, reveling in the hushed moans that bubble once again from his throat. He presses their foreheads together, wanting every surface of skin that can be touching to be pressed together. It provides a wonderful warmth against the elements, and it allows him to feel the way Hubert twitched and clings onto him.

“I love you, too.” Ferdinand whispers against his lips, kissing them a couple of times. “You are perfect for me. Handsome. Loyal. Dedicated. Kind. Strong. Wise...I could go on forever.”

But it is good he doesn’t since Hubert is already crying again, gripping onto his back. He whines as he feels his cock press a little quicker inside of him. He doesn’t think he can last much longer from both the physical and emotion stimulation Ferdinand is showering upon his body.

As both their hearts are pounding against one another. Hubert tugs upon his hair and steals one more kiss on his lips. It is far from perfect and is rather messy, but it expressed all the words that he can’t say. Not while he’s still sniffling and moaning, keeping his legs and arms locked upon Ferdinand as he fucks him gently to his orgasm at last.

“F-Ferdinand,..I..I-” His blubbering words are cut off by a sharp intake of air as his cock jerks and released between them. He cums across their stomachs, creating quite a mess for them to clean later.

Yet, he still whines until Ferdinand gives a final roll of his hips, pushing himself as far as he can inside of him before his own cock spills inside his ass. He lets his seed pump out inside his hole, not daring to move a muscle until he is certain every drop has been pressed into Hubert. Then, he collapsed on top of Hubert. Not from exhaustion, but more from wishing to hold onto him for as long as he can.

Labored breathing gradually returns back to normal, and Ferdinand feels gentle fingers brushing through his hair. He glances down at Hubert, shifting to kiss upon each eye and peck away the tears that have stained his cheeks.

“You are so _treasured_ , Hubert. I am grateful we survived and won another battle….” He carefully untangles himself, pulling out his softening cock and allowing himself to crash beside him. In mere seconds, he’s grabbing onto Hubert and pulling him into his chest.

He had not been expecting to get such an emotional response tonight from Hubert, but he’s even more glad that he had decided to take it slow. He needed Hubert to know that his love for him was sincere. It was much more than the physical attraction. It was an understanding that was built upon years of miscommunication and strife until both men took a step back to mature and find the better parts of themselves in each other.

“I feel the same. I continually find myself looking for you once the dust settles every mission.” He presses a few kisses upon his chest, then lets his ear sit and listen to the lullaby of his heart beating. “...I know that everything will be alright, as long as we stick through this together.”

There is a second of silence as Ferdinand pulls the blanket over them, trying his best to keep Hubert wrapped in his warmth to comfort him through the night. Then, he kisses the top of his forehead before closing his own eyes.

“Soon.” He whispers. “It will be over. We will have won.”

“ _Together_?”

“ **Always**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!!!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a like or comment! I really enjoy your feedback :3
> 
> I always write such feral smutty work, so it's strange to make this so soft. But!!! I hope you all enjoy this attempt as gentle sex with crying Hubert.  
> Let the man tear up from being so well beloved!!! HE DESERVES IT!!! 
> 
> As always, chill with me on Twitter @MahouMiss


End file.
